


Mako and the Interviewer

by Raine_Wynd



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Prejudice, Racism, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash fic - Mako gets interviewed by someone who doesn't get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mako and the Interviewer

Mako used to hate it when Stacker corrected her posture. She’d grown to hate that look he gave her, as if he was sorely disappointed in her and it was her divine duty to sit up straight, to walk as though no one was whispering not-so-quietly behind her back, to hold her head up high because she’d done nothing wrong. She’d survived a kaiju attack and been adopted by the one man who wanted her. It was hard, though, to not hear what was being said, the racially charged condemnations couched in reasonable tones, the ignorant statements made to a child too young to understand the why but not too young to grasp the multitude of emotions underlying the words.

Today, however, she was grateful for those lessons in attitude, in pride, in fortitude. It made the days she had to deal with willfully ignorant interviewers easier.

"Did it bother me to be adopted by a non-Japanese man?" Mako repeated, outwardly calm but inwardly seething; she could tell the interviewer wanted to point out Stacker’s race, too. "I was grateful to be adopted. I was told repeatedly that I was cursed by the kaiju; how else would a girl survive such an attack?" Mako smiled, but the smile didn’t quite reach her eyes. "I would not be here today if it weren’t for my father, my _sensei_. We might still be waging war against the kaiju."


End file.
